I Hate
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Gina é uma menina chorona, autista e melosa que sofre por um Harry muito gay. Songfic com direito a música da Jennifer Lopez e correio elegante. Se for rockeiro, não leia.


**I hate**

**I, Love. (Vovó: Eu não. Odeio trash.) (Munda: Começou o festival de êngrix...)**

**Jennifer Lopez(Munda: PORRA, A JENNIFER LOPEZ É A AUTORA? #procura o endereço de Jennifer Lopez#)**

Gina sempre tinha o visto a distancia**(Vovó: E eu a vejo como um alvo. #Pega sua P30 e mira em Gina#)(Munda: ACENTO não existe em trashs, fato.)**, ela tinha medo de que ele a achasse uma criança, a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo**(Vovó: Aaah, mas não é isso que você é? Queria ser o cachorro do vizinho?) (Munda: Queria ser a bisca de sábado a noite.)**, ela achava que jamais teria uma chance com Harry Potter, ela olhava para o trio que conversava sobre as provas do torneio tri-bruxo.** (Vovó: Hífen maldito, te odeio com todas as minhas forças. #Entra em colapso nervoso#)(Munda: Tem um bocado de 'ela' nesse parágrafo, mas deixa quieto...)**

-Será que você não vai me notar nunca Harry?** (Vovó: "nunca Harry" é uma comida tradicional da Oonpalândia feita a partir de hormônios sexuais de girafas jovens.) (Munda: Eu já disse o quanto esses vocativos sem vírgulas me fazem querer arrancar meus olhos?) ** –ela fala baixinho,e nem nota quando ele a vê subido para o quarto.

**I  
Love  
Boy, I love you so  
I  
Love  
You and I have been around each other for quite a while  
But I don't think that you understand the way that I feel for you.****(#Vovó coloca Detroit Rock City no último volume#)(#Munda liga o MP3 player e começa a ouvir 'Adocica'#)**

Ela tinha passado os dias vendo ele**(Vovó: Vendo ele. Eu só comento o plot, mas esse erro eu vou comentar. PUTAQUEPARIU, matem-me, por favor.) (Munda: PUTAQUEPARIU, matem-me, por favor. #2) **, ele parecia nervoso com as provas do torneio, todos achando que ele tinha se inscrito, mas ela pode ver no olhar dele, ele estava com medo de tudo aquilo, mas ele nunca demonstrava medo.** (Vovó: Eleelelelelelelele. Ufa, isso cansa.) (Munda: Oh, e como, caríssima Mafalda.)**

-Como eu queria um pouco dessa coragem –**(Vovó: Como eu queria fugir do meu emprego.) (Munda: Como eu queria uma presepada de absinto com linamarina.)**

**Baby, it took a while for me (yeah, yeah)**** (Munda: No, no.)  
To realize that you were so naive  
Well maybe you were blind and cannot see  
The feelings I have for you, you don't understand  
The things that I've gone through  
To paint a perfect picture just for you (picture for you) (Munda: A punch for you.)  
I've even told your friends, but that won't do  
Well baby, you have to know, I can't wait no more. ****(Vovó: Música de Jennifer Lopez, eu mereço.) (#Munda bebe água da privada#)**

Gina conversava com Hermione, ela tinha visto que a garota tinha andado muito reservada e sozinha.** (Vovó: Reservada e sozinha? Deixa a menina dar um cagão em paz, Hermione!) (Munda: Eu ri da Vovó.)**

-Por que você nunca tentou falar para ele? **(Vovó: "Porque sempre que eu tentava ele insinuava o quanto o bumbum do Draco é bonito!") (Munda: Ela é autista, não é óbvio?)**–Hermione fala boquiaberta ao saber que a amiga ainda amava o melhor amigo dela.** (Vovó: Povo sem o que fazer, fica fofocando o tempo inteiro.) (Munda: Nossa, falar boquiaberta foi BEEEEM estranho. Queria falar de boca fechada, querida?)**

-Como eu posso chegar lá e falar, Oi Harry só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo loucamente desde os 10 anos de idade, ah não e só me dar um beijo aqui mesmo no salão**(Vovó: Salão? Ela quer que o Harry tire um catota do nariz dela com a língua?) (Munda: Tendi NA-DA.)** –ela fala debochada.

-Mas você tem que mostrar a ele o que você sente, você só foge dele –**(Vovó: Lógico, aquela tripa escorrida! #Chavesfeelings.) (Munda: Até eu fugia dessa ONÇA que é o Reuri!)**

-Obrigada por me chamar de medrosa Mione –Gina fala triste, mas a amiga fica um tempo a consolando.** (Vovó: Passando o consolo pra geral, Mione? Não é higiênico, sabia?) (Munda: Vocativo, vírgula. Só por dizer.)**

**I  
Love you more than you will ever know  
Love  
I've been trying so hard to show you  
I  
Love you like a queen would love her king  
Love  
Baby, I've been trying to show you.****(Vovó: Vou ter que escutar 3 horas seguidas de System of a Down para desinfetar meus ouvidos depois desta fic.) (Munda: E eu vou me trancar no quarto pra ouvir Zezé de Camargo e Luciano. POR DOIS DIAS.)**

Ela tinha visto com o coração batendo forte**(Vovó: Ela abriu o tórax só pra ver a poha do coração bater? Essa menina é doente!) (Munda: BATE FORTE O TAMBOR, EU QUERO É TICTICTICTICTAC!)** as provas que ele teve que passar, ela não entendia como puderam deixar ele participar disso, quando ele e acertado no braço pelos espinhos do dragão, ela quase desmaia, mas ela sabia que ele sairia bem.** (Vovó: O tempo verbal muda a cada virgula. Tokanti.) (Munda: Esses 'é' sem acento me brocham demais, velho.)**

-Ele e forte Virginia Weasley –ela fala para si mesma.** (Vovó: Gina Autista Weasley.) ****(Munda: ME-BROCHAM. DEMAIS. #invoca chuva ácida sobre a autora#)**

**Look at me, try to understand that I am here for you  
And whatever you're going through no matter what you ask me to do I will do****(Vovó: Ai, que fadiga.) ****(Munda: Ah, neeem li.)**

Tinha sido a ultima prova**(Vovó: "... de que essa fic merecia ripagem.") (Munda: EU RI. E cadê a merda do acento, filha de uma carroça?)**, ela olhou com terror ao ver o estado que ele tinha saído do labirinto, estava todo machucado e trazia o corpo de Cedrico Diggory abraçado ao seu**(Vovó canta: Tu é gay, tu é gay que eu sei!) (Munda: NECROFILIA! CHURRASQUIM NA LAJE!)**, ele falava coisas desconexas,** (Munda: NOSSA, TOTAL. 'Voldemort is back', disconexo até não poder mais. #atira na autora#)** mas ela pode ver no olhar dele, tudo que ele passou, não era nada com o que ele poderia ter testemunhado, o medo e a carência de uma pessoa para o abraçar estava estampada em seu rosto, ela tinha vontade de estar lá para ele.** (Vovó: Correção: DAR PRA ELE.) (Munda: Nossa, a ÚLTIMA coisa que eu pensaria era em alguém pra abraçar se estivesse com o cadáver de um guri no colo! E ainda por cima com um bruxo das trevas no meu encalço!)**

**See baby, I'm trying to make you see (trying to make you see)**** (Munda: See your ass, bitch.)  
This is not pretend or make believe  
I wanna be the woman that you need  
Just let me get close to you, take me in your heart  
Every day I want you more and more (want you more and more) (Munda: I want your ass, bitch.)  
Never in my life was I so sure  
These feelings I have I can't ignore  
So baby just let me know  
All I'm trying to say is. ****(Vovó: #Olha pra barra de rolagem# Nossa, ainda falta tanto. #Toma um gole de creolina com Kapo#)(Munda: Eu quero, Vovó. #bebe também#)**

Ela estava começando a se preocupar com ele, desde que ele tinha ido para a casa dos tios, ele não mandava cartas para o seu irmão, ela duvidava que ele estivesse mandando carta até para Hermione**(Vovó: Hermione mais importante que o Rony. Autora, você é fannom ou cannom? Decida-se!) (Munda: Porra, quanto 'ela'! Usa um maldito substantivo, menina!)**, ela resolve agir, mesmo que ela tenha que agüentar a perda da amizade que ela poderia ter com ele, ela teria que fazer ele se abrir mais e deixar alguém entrar no mundo que ele tinha criado para se proteger.** (Vovó: Harry Autista Emo Gay Potter.) ****(#Munda está morta de tédio#)**

**I  
Love you more than I can love myself  
Love  
I would die before I hurt you  
I  
Love you like ****a woman loves a man  
Love  
When there's no one else to live for(#Vovó se recusa a ler a letra da música#)(#Munda foi mastigar pilhas#)**

Gina ficava a toda hora olhando para o relógio, ela queria ver se ele respondia logo a sua carta, afinal, ela nunca tinha escrito para ele, apenas em alguns cartões de recupere-se logo quando ele se machucava, mas nada como ela tinha escrito, ela desejava que ele não ficasse muito bravo por tê-lo xingado.** (Vovó: Réuri é que nem mulher de bandido, fia. Aposto que ele vai ovular com sua carta.) (Munda: 'Ela', 'ele', seu cu, meu dildo, tua cara, uma esporrada no olho...-q)**

-Chegou –ela falou eufórica ao ver Edwiges na sua janela.** (Vovó: Autista ao limite.) ****(Munda: ZOÓFILA DOS INFERNOS! Fuja, Edwiges!)**

**Baby, for so long I've always tried to show you just how much I care for you  
Boy, you had to know that I could never let you go  
I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you understand that****(#Vovó fecha a janela do Word#)(#Munda foi trocar uma Tele-Sena velha por uma bola gigante#)**

Uma raiva descomunal tinha se apoderado de Gina,** (Munda: Uiê!)** ela não poderia deixar ele ficar assim, ele se chamava de fraco, que não valia a pena, aquele não era o Harry corajoso que ela sempre via, o Harry que ajudava os amigos mesmo não os conhecendo direito, este não era o Harry que ela amava, ela desce as escadas decidida, iria trazer o velho Harry de volta.** (Munda: "Ele matou ela que fez ele chorar por ela que queria que ela beijasse ele porquê isso mataria ela de saudade dele...")**

-Mãe –ela fala inocentemente –A Sra sabe fazer um Berrador? –**(Munda: Leia Câmara Secreta e descubra, honey.)**

**I  
Love you when there's no more love to give  
Love  
Baby, I will always want you  
I  
Love you when you're up against it all  
Love  
I'll be by your side forever****(#Vovó vai fazer um drink#)(#Munda, tremendo de ódio, pega uma bazuca e vai até os EUA#)**

Ela tinha passado a noite inteira tentando saber o que falaria para ele, quando termina**(#Vovó coloca um fóssil de um peixe no copo#)(#Munda aponta a bazuca para a residência de Jennifer Lopez#)**, ela sorri, aquele garoto saberia que ele valia a pena sim, e que tinha pessoas que o amavam muito.** (Vovó: Coisa mais clichê de filme teen americano! #Coloca vaselina e uma meia de Beckhan no drink#)(#Munda dispara quatro vezes#)**

-Píchi, entregue isso e sai de lá esta bem?** (#Munda retorna ao Acre# Missão Completa!)(Vovó: Tendi nada. #Bebe metade e dá o resto da bebida pra Munda se acalmar#)** –ela sorri, não daria chances para ele responder antes de ouvir tudo o que ela queria.

**I  
I love you, baby, love you, baby  
Love  
Love you, baby, love you, baby(#Vovó foi colocar novas fotos no floguxo#)(#Munda vai abraçar um cacto#)**

No final do dia em que eles foram comprar os materiais**(Vovó: Da suruba? Da orgia? Da reunião pagã?)(Gareth aparece: Ritual de macumba! Mãe Gina, pe-pe-ô!)**, Gina sorria como nunca, ela finalmente tinha tido coragem de falar para ele, embora ele tomasse a iniciativa, ela falou tudo que estava na sua garganta desde os 10 anos de idade.** (Vovó: Puta que pariu minha sogra. Vomitou horrores no cara.) (Munda: "SEU VEADINHO, NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TÔ JOGANDO A PORRA DA MINHA BOCETA NA SUA CARA, NÃO, MERDA? FILHO DA PUTA, GAY, BICHONA! VAI DAR O CU, PUTINHA DO DRACO, VAI! VOU DAR PRA TODO MUNDO, JÁ QUE TU NÃO QUER! VOU DAR ATÉ RASGAR A BOCETA! VOU, VOU SIM, SUA BICHA!")**

-Esta feliz heim maninha? –Fred fala marotamente, ela sorri para ele e fala.** (Vovó: Marotamente. Talvemente eumente temente mandemente tomarmente nomente cumente.) (Munda: LOOOOL, Vovó! #cai da cadeira#)**

-Hoje foi um dia bom –eles riem ao ver Rony corar e afirmar.** (Vovó: Rony tá sabendo da orgia interespécie?) (#Munda faz uma gemada com ovos de jibóia e pinga#)**

**I  
Love you, baby, love you, baby  
Love  
I love you, baby, love you, baby  
You(Vovó: Ai, quero uma aspirina e uma bebida forte. #massageia as têmporas#)(Munda: Tó, Vovó. #oferece a gemada#)**

-Pensando em nós? **(Vovó: Não, na maldita mudança de tempo espaço que acontece na fic o tempo inteiro.) (Munda: Pensando no meu velório, que ocorrerá agora. #morre#)**–ele pergunta em seu ouvido enquanto estavam sentados encostados em uma arvore perto do lago.** (Vovó: 'Arvore' seria um consolo feito de aço inox muito utilizado por profissionais do xékiçu?) (Munda: ACEEEEEEENTO!)**

-Sempre estou pensando em nós –ela sorri.** (Vovó: Sem o que fazer. Tá à toa? Adota um bebê nigeriano.) (Munda: Imagino o boletim dessa cria do inferno...)**

-Demorei tanto para ver que te amava não e? –ele fala cabisbaixo, ela sorri e o beija.** (Vovó: Ela beijou o cucuruto dele, só pode.) (Munda: ARGH, "É" TEM ACENTO, RETARDADA MENTAL! #surta#)**

-Mas finalmente notou... E é isso que conta –ela se aconchega mais nele, ele tinha finalmente descoberto o amor, e ela, bem, ela tinha tudo o que desejou, ele ao seu lado retribuindo ao amor que ela sentia por ele.** (Vovó: Ah, que clichê maldito.) (Munda: Ela e Ele. PARA DE REPETIR ISSO, MERDA!)**

**I, Love (tradução) letra. (#Vovó fecha os olhos e aumenta o volume de Bark at the Moon#)(#Munda corre para ouvir 'Moranguinho do Nordeste', que está tocando na rádio Caipirão#)**

**Você e eu estivemos com o outro por um tempo  
Mas eu não acho que você entende o jeito que eu me sinto por você**

**Baby eu levei um tempo para perceber que você era tão inocente  
Ou talvez você esteja cego e não pode ver (os sentimentos que eu tenho por você, você não entende)  
As coisas pelas quais eu tive que passar para pintar um quadro perfeito para você  
Até contei para seus amigos, mas isso não importa  
Mas baby você tem que saber, eu não posso esperar mais**

**(eu) Te amo mais do que você pode saber  
(amor) Eu estive tentando tanto te mostrar  
(eu) Te amo como uma rainha ama seu rei  
(amor) Eu estive tentando te mostrar**

**Olhe para mim, tente entender que eu estou aqui por você  
E qualquer coisa pela qual você estiver passando  
Não importa o que você me pedir, eu farei**

**Olhe, eu estou tentando lhe fazer ver  
Isso não é fingir ou enganar  
Eu quero ser a mulher que você precisa (me deixe chegar perto de você, me leve ao seu coração)  
A cada dia de quero mais e mais  
Nunca em minha vida estive com tanta certeza  
Não posso ignorar meus sentimentos (então baby me deixe saber, só estou tentando dizer)**

**(eu) Te amo mais do que posso amar a mim mesma  
(amor) Eu morreria antes de te machucar  
(eu) Te amo como uma mulher ama um homem  
(amor) Quando não há mais ninguém para quem viver**

**Baby por tanto tempo eu tentei te mostrar o quanto me importei com você  
Garoto você tinha que saber que eu nunca poderia te esquecer  
Vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer-lhe entender que...**

**(eu) Te amo quando não há mais amor para dar  
(amor) Baby eu vou sempre te querer  
(eu) Te amo quando você está acima e contra tudo  
(amor) Eu vou estar ao seu lado para sempre**

**(eu) Te amo baby**

**(amor) Te amo baby**

**(eu) Te amo baby  
(amor) Te amo baby**

**(Você)**

**(eu) Te amo baby**

**(amor) Te amo baby**

**(eu) Te amo baby  
(amor) Te amo baby**

**(Você) (Vovó: Poderia ter dormido sem esta tradução escrota.) (Munda: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM LI, iagora?)**

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA (Vovó: Lá vem... Autora, cê não tá no programa da Xuxa pra ficar mandando beijo pra todo mundo, merda!) (Munda: #2 na Vovó. Mas eu diria "Show da Gente". KAKAKAKAK!)A MINHA LINDA QUE ADORO.. A MARCIA... (Munda: E a Gina, a Leila, A Liana, a Gia, A bi, A Ca, A Lê... A tua mãe... O meu c... #alguém dá um tiro em Munda#) TE ADORO DEMAIS MINHA LINDA.. VC ESTA NO MEU CORAÇAO VIU LINDA? TE ADORO MEU ANJOOOOOOOOOO..RSRSRS(Vovó: Quantos 'adoro' e 'linda' tem nesta frase? Que adivinhar e ligar pro número 666 13 vai concorrer a um pirulito de uva.) (Munda: RSRSRSRSRSRS, nem ri, meu bem.)**

**Vovó foi no Encontro dos Rockeiros em Tangamandápio para tentar esquecer a música da Jennifer Lopez, da qual ela não consegue se livrar. Conheceu um motoqueiro chamado Johny Blade e saiu pelo mundo a fora pra caçar almas dos autores trash. **

**Munda foi vista comprando armas proibidas pela ONU no mercado negro, com um pacote de penas de Michael Jackson e alguns pelos de Fulano. E a casa de Jennifer Lopez foi bombardeada até não sobrar nem um tijolo em pé.**


End file.
